Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat E
The Third Wars - Heat E was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finals of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. *Heat E was the debut of one of the most famous robots, Chaos 2. It also featured another Best Engineered nominee, Roger Plant's The Big Cheese. The heat final between these two was later voted the best battle of the Series. *Heat E was the second time a srimech was used in UK Robot Wars, but in a different method. As opposed to using a forward-hinged flipping arm to propel a robot back onto its wheels, Chaos 2 used a rear-hinged true flipper to catapult itself back onto its wheels. The Big Cheese later attempted to use a rear-hinged flipping arm to do the same, but was unable to do so. *Like several other heats in Series 3 and 5, this heat contained four newcomers and four veterans, who were paired up. In this heat, only one of the newcomers - Anorakaphobia - was victorious in Round 1. Competing Robots Newcomers Anorakaphobia From Oxon *Weight: 83.8kg *Dimensions: 0.35 x 1.05 x 0.70m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 5 Motors *Weapons: Hammer & 2 chainsaw chains *Notes: Cost £3000 *Team Members: David Kingsbury, Myles Kingsbury, Jonathan Metcalfe Crocodilotron From Berkshire *Weight: 79.2kg *Dimensions: 0.60 x 1.57 x 1.07m *Clearance: 0.07m *Power: 2 x 29CC strimmer motors *Weapons: Pneumatic ram powered teeth *Notes: Has forward & reverse gears *Team Members: Allen Millyard, Sam Millyard, Stephen Millyard Hammertron From Middlesex *Weight: 73.5kg *Dimensions: 0.36 x 0.78 x 1.07m *Clearance: 0.04m *Power: Windscreen wiper motors *Weapons: 2 x 1.5kg hammers *Notes: Cost £150 *Team Members: Bob Beharie, Alfred Beharie Shrapnel From Devon *Weight: 79.3kg *Dimensions: 0.16 x 0.11 x 0.92m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Rotating blade *Notes: Cost £380 *Team Members: Andrew Maddock, David Roberts, Alan Weller Veterans Chaos 2 From Ipswich *Weight: 77.4kg *Dimensions: 0.38 x 0.92 x 0.72m *Clearance: 0.07m *Power: Electric motors *Weapons: CO2 powered flip up *Notes: Cost £250 *Team Members: George Francis, Ian Swann, Richard Swann Miss Ile From Wolverhampton in Staffordshire *Weight: 79.04kg *Dimensions: 0.33 x 1.24 x 0.75m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 4 Sinclair C5 motors *Weapons: Lifting arm + plough & scoop *Notes: Cost £2000 *Team Members: Richard Peter, Albert Peter, Victor Peter Sonic From Worcester *Weight: 79kg *Dimensions: 0.72 x 1.95 x 0.85m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x Electric motors *Weapons: Wedged shaped ram *Notes: Cost £500 *Team Members: Chris Sherwood, Tom Delahay, Matthew McSorley The Big Cheese From Somerset *Weight: 83.8kg *Dimensions: 0.57 x 1.47 x 0.96m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 7HP Disc cutter engine *Weapons: Hydraulic lifting arm & spike *Notes: Cost £3000 *Team Members: Roger Plant, Paul Otten, John McGugan Round 1 Anorakaphobia vs Miss Ile Anorakaphobia repeatedly whacked Miss Ile with its 'rapid fire axe'. Both of Miss Ile's eyes exploded when the flames got to them. Miss Ile almost backed into the pit. Anorakaphobia pushed it a bit, but then got caught on a spike and was attacked by Bash. Anorakaphobia escaped and slammed Miss Ile onto the edge of the pit, for Matilda to nudge it in. The Anorakophobia team changed drivers midway through the battle as the first driver had vomited in the carriage. :Winner: Anorakaphobia The Big Cheese vs Shrapnel The Big Cheese got underneath Shrapnel once, but Shrapnel escaped. The Big Cheese got underneath again and lifted its opponent up. The Big Cheese's arm got caught in Shrapnel's wheel arch, allowing The Big Cheese to lift Shrapnel spectacularly into the air, before lowering it into the pit. :Winner: The Big Cheese Chaos 2 vs Crocodilotron Both robots started well and drove into the side wall. Chaos 2 tossed Crocodilotron into the air (damaging the arena wall), then tossed it into Matilda's CPZ. Chaos 2 then tried to flip Matilda, causing Matilda's chainsaw chain to come off. Dead Metal came in and sliced into the immobile Crocodilotron. :Winner: Chaos 2 Sonic vs Hammertron Sonic had the faster start; Hammertron was hardly moving at all. Sonic got flipped up by an arena spike and was subsequently pursued by Dead Metal. Sonic escaped, but got caught on the arena wall, allowing Dead Metal to cut into one of the support brackets. Sonic escaped,and then attacked the barely mobile Hammertron, pushing into onto an arena spike, which flipped it up; Sonic reversed and Hammertron fell over. Failure of Hammertron's srimech meant it stayed flipped, allowing Dead Metal and Shunt to cause damage. In the process, Dead Metal sawed straight through Hammertron's tracks, before pushing the beaten machine down the pit. :Winner: Sonic Round 2 Anorakaphobia vs The Big Cheese Both robots started slowly. Anorakaphobia tried to hit The Big Cheese with its axe, then reversed away and nearly backed into the pit. The Big Cheese closed in. Anorakaphobia nearly drove into the pit again, but then spun away, tried to take on Sir Killalot with the axe, backed away and nearly went in the pit again. The Big Cheese came in with its lifter, bringing it down on Anorakaphobia's axe, swinging it round and finally got it in the pit with its own weapon. :Winner: The Big Cheese Chaos 2 vs Sonic Chaos 2 immediately flipped Sonic over, but then flipped it back. Sonic wheeled away, but drove into Matilda. It escaped and nearly got under Chaos 2, but Chaos 2 recovered and flipped Sonic over. The House Robots closed in: Shunt axed the bottom of Sonic, then pushed it into the pit. :Winner: Chaos 2 Heat Final The Big Cheese vs Chaos 2 The Big Cheese got underneath Chaos 2 and turned it onto its side, but not over, allowing it to get away. Chaos 2 flipped The Big Cheese over, before ramming it against the arena wall, flipping it again onto the flame pit. The Big Cheese recovered and flipped Chaos 2 over, before it self-righted. Chaos 2 then flipped The Big Cheese over again; it tried to self-right, but couldn't quite do so. Killalot came in and lifted The Big Cheese up with the lance. The house robot put The Big Cheese on the floor flipper, but Sir Killalot dropped it back onto its wheels allowing it to get away before the flipper could activate. The Big Cheese took revenge on the House Robots by lifting up Sgt Bash. Roger Plant's machine managed to lift Bash into the air just like it did to Shrapnel (causing Bash's back panel and propane gas bottle to come off), but was knocked off balance by Killalot and fell onto its side, before dropping back down onto its wheels, with the heavily damaged Sergeant Bash still hooked onto its arm. Cease was called and Chaos 2 was declared the winner. This fight was later voted as the best battle of the series. :Heat Winner: Chaos 2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat E, it was the second and third Robotic Soccer heats. Gnasher vs Malfunktion Winner: Gnasher Evil Weevil vs Alien Winner: Evil Weevil Category:The Third Wars